


Snake In The Grass

by Arctic_Tooth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Foot Fetish, Pokephilia, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Tooth/pseuds/Arctic_Tooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda planned to sleep the morning away until her mother woke her.  She flew down to Professor Juniper's office to pick up her partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sunlight peeked through the curtains and crept on the sleeping Hilda’s face.  Her only response was to scrunch up her face and roll over on her other side.  “Fuck off, morning,” Hilda moaned, pulling her comforter over her head.

 

Hilda’s mother let herself into Hilda’s room.  “Wake up, Hilda,” she whispered, rocking her shoulder.

 

“It’s too early.”

 

“I made French toast,” she enticed.  Hilda’s only response was to bury her face in her pillow.  “Well, whenever you’re ready you can come down to the kitchen and eat.  After that you can leave to go to Professor Juniper’s lab to get you—“

 

At this news Hilda sat straight up, magically awake.  Mom chuckled.  “Why didn’t you say that before?  Let’s go!”  Hilda ran out to the kitchen in her pajamas.

 

“Remember to change into proper clothes before you leave for the lab,” Mom called after her.

 

After Hilda wolfed down her breakfast and rocketed off to the lab.  “My body is ready!” Hilda declared, striking a dynamic pose in the doorway.  Prof. Juniper’s assistants just stared at her.

 

Prof. Juniper walked over, laughing.  “Well, you got moxy!  Let me show you the starters.”

 

“I want a Snivy!” Hilda said, obviously very excited.

 

“Okay, okay!”  Prof. Juniper handed her a pokéball.  “Here's a Pokédex.  I know I don't have to tell you much more because you've been asking me questions for the past year.”

 

Hilda ran back into her room with her newly acquired gear and released her Snivy.

 

“Snivy?” Snivy quipped, looking at Hilda and tilting its head.

 

“Hi, my name is Hilda,” Hilda introduced herself, extending her hand.  “I'm your new trainer.  Nice to meet ya!”  Snivy ignored the handshake and just jumped into her arms.  “Wow, you sure are friendly!  We'll get along just fine!  We won't be leaving on our journey for another week so just unwind and acclimate yourself to my house.  Well, it's not _my_ house it's my mom's, but you get the idea.”

 

Hilda placed Snivy on the floor and took out her Pokédex.  “Let's see what this thing says about you.”

 

“Snivy: the Grass Snake Pokémon,” the Pokédex began with a male robotic voice.  “It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter.  They photosynthesize by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tails droop.  Being exposed to sunlight makes its movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands.”

 

“Sweet!  It also says that you're a boy and it has your footprint.  This thing is awesome!”  Hilda took off her shoes and socks, sat down at her desk and began poking through her new toy, crossing her foot over the other.

 

Snivy crawled everywhere and anywhere where his stubby limbs.  Hilda glanced at him every so often to make sure he's in trouble and she thought the way he crawled all over was incredibly cute.  She had to restrain herself from gushing as he flicked his tongue.  The Pokédex told her that he does that to taste the air.

 

While Snivy was flicking his tongue, he tasted a smell that was very interesting.  Walking around in a circle on Hilda's bed and flicking his tongue, he finally found the trail.  It seemed to be coming from her.  He followed it and stopped at her bare feet.  Snivy nuzzled his head against her soles and hugged them.

 

The sudden attention brought her gaze below her.  “Aren't you an affectionate one?”  Snivy purred and flicked his tongue on them in response.  “That tickles!  You are one awesome dude, Snivy.”  She picked him up and he puffed his cheeks in agitation.  “Let's go have some lunch or something.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hilda was dancing down Route 3, with her newly-evolved Servine quick in tow.  “That was so fucking awesome!”  Servine winced as she swore.  He didn't mind it; he's just not used to such harsh language.  “Panpour was so awesome!  He dodged Pansear's attacks.”  She raised her fists in a mock battle and skipped from side to side, ducking as if someone was punching at her.  “Then he water-gunned that fucker right in the face!”  She performed a Shoryuken.  Servine rolled his eyes in jest.  He had no clue if she was talking to him or just giddy with winner's nerves.

 

Hilda's butt plumped on the grass, breathing a deep breath of relief.  “Sorry I didn't use you in the battle, big guy,” she soothed, rubbing Servine's head.

 

Servine tapped his temple, indicating that he knew.  Pansear would've turned him into kindling, even after evolving.  Panpour was a wiser choice.  One of the things that Professor Juniper taught him and the other starters was that under certain circumstances his trainer may battle with him less and not to take it to heart.

 

“But seriously, you've been well-behaved and I'm proud of you.”  She planted a quick smooch on the top of his head, causing him to flush furiously and act coy.  Then she started to take off her footwear.  “And since you have been such a good little man, I thought I'd reward you.”  She leaned back and laid out her bare feet on the grass.  Servine's heart damn near burst out of his chest and he started tasting their aroma with his tongue and snuggling it.

 

Hilda laid her head back and her mind drifted elsewhere.  She had long figured out that he was a foot worshipper, but what puzzled her more was why.  Dexine, the name she gave her Pokédex, didn't know either.  That's highly peculiar.  Pokedéxes were supposed to contain damn near everything about damn near every Pokémon.  The closest thing she can come up with was an entry stating that some grass-types have certain affinities for all kinds of smells, which would explain why Servine was currently fucking her toes no— _Wait what?!_

What looked like a four-inch-long purplish-pinkish elongated pine cone was being humped in between the big and index toes of each of her feet.  Servine's eyes were closed and he kept squeaking with pleasure.  Liquid leaked out of each tip, lubing them up and making buck faster.

 

She just stared at his organs wide-eyed.  She had never seen a penis before, let alone from a Pokémon and let alone two emanating from one Pokémon.  Pokémon genitalia has always fascinated her, like taking a peek underneath the wrapping paper of Christmas presents.

 

 _Wow, he's really going at it,_ Hilda remarked.  This wasn't really getting her off, not for his lack of trying.  _Maybe I can throw him a bone...well, two bones, I guess._ Alternately she started to shift her feet.  This seemed to bring Servine back to reality and stared at Hilda as if he was in trouble.  “Shhh, let mommy take care of you.”

 

Her magic toes didn't take long.  With a shudder and a long shrill, goo shot out from each of his tips.  Globs dotted across her skin from her knees down to her toes.  She allowed his hemipenes to be betwixt her toes.  Hilda scooped up a bunch of cum off her right leg with her thumb and tasted it.  “Tastes...like pine sap,” she remarked, pursing her entire face.  Every other second his dual shafts twitched ever so slightly and released a few droplets of cum while slowly retracting back into his body.

 

After five whole minutes (yes, she timed this) his cocks disappeared and Hilda began to clean with some baby wipes that she had in her backpack for an emergency.  _Never thought that this would_ ever _be an “emergency.”_ Servine ran up to her right and nuzzled his head against her hand.  “Sure, you love me now, but the second I take you to Nurse Joy for a shot you'll scratch my eyes out,” she joked, scratching the bottom of his chin the way that made him drool.

 

She threw her footwear back on and tapped her left toe on the ground.  “Well, we lost a lot of time.  Let's make it to Nacrene City before the sun goes down.  I'll race ya!”

 

Servine struck a pose, ready for a challenge.  Then Hilda bent down and gave him a big kiss on his cheek and sprinted toward the city.  “Serviiiiiine!!!” he objected after her and ran off toward his goddess.


	3. Chapter 3

Sloshing and gulping sounds crept through the night sky. Hilda was on her hands and knees with her mouth servicing her Servine. His right hemipenis dangled limply, seminal fluid dripping onto the ground. Every so often as Hilda was caressing his sex she looked up and saw Servine rocking his head and moaning. Glad he approves. The combination of her lips and tongue soon brought him to climax. She grew to appreciate and even longed for the taste of his seed, chugging his load with gusto. She couldn’t get all of it and allowed some to drip down her chin.

“Aren't you getting sick of me?” she asked, disengaging from him. “Don't you want a female Pokémon to be with?” Then she leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Servine! Vine!” Servine chastised her. He never knew why she kisses him when she has cum on her face, but he was happy to get what affection she offered.

“Well, little Romeo, it’s time for bed,” Hilda said, setting up her sleeping bag and positioning her belongings around her.

She still doesn’t know how she came up to this point. It escalated from him rubbing on her feet to her sucking his cocks. She just decided if he would like the added attention. Since they’ve been doing this every few days for the last few weeks, he relished her. It’s getting hard for her to put him back into his pokéball since every time she tried he would flash puppy eyes at her and rub against her calf. So they’ve been hoofing it from town to town, except in places where he couldn’t.

The next day they fought Clay and won the Quake Badge. Servine was just brilliant. Hilda couldn’t help but notice that Servine was getting stronger. It was high time that he evolved. Servine looked close to evolving after he defeated Excadrill, but she believed that letting her Pokémon evolve at their own pace.

Later Hilda and Servine were surprised to see N on Route 6. “Are you stalking me or something?” Hilda asked, more annoyed than upset. Sure, he’s good looking but as far as she’s concerned he’s a good-hearted loon. Servine growled menacingly.

“If you continue to go against my ideals, you will lose,” N said. “The legends have foretold that only one hero will win.”

Hilda rolled her eyes. Good Arceus, not this drivel again. N took a few steps closer. Servine got in between them and started chewing N out.

“Well, aren’t you a good guardian,” N said. The tone he said that ticked Hilda off. She balled her fists, ready for him to say something stupid.

It didn’t seem that she needed to give N an earful. Servine stepped in front of her and spoke to him in his Pokémon language. Whatever it was it seemed vile—Servine was loud and yelled at a quick pace and N’s face was the look of surprise.

“Well, it seems that I’ve held them up for too long,” N announced. “I’ll be sure to see you at the Indigo Plateau.”

“Wait a minute,” Hilda commanded as N was beginning to leave. “What did Servine tell you?”

N turned around and beckoned her. Not knowing his full intention, she closed the distance with him. When she was close enough he leaned forward and whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened. Then without warning she clocked him right in the cheek and he went flying to the ground.

Hilda slung her bag over her shoulder. “Let’s go, Servine!” she barked. With that she and Servine left N reeling on the ground and continued with their journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Servine kept pacing around her feet. It’s been a couple of weeks since he had release. If he had it his way he would be getting off on her every day, but he understood that if she wasn’t in the mood she wasn’t in the mood. However this has been the longest time since she wasn’t in the mood. They trained and won their badges, but at night she would barely even look at him. He thought that she was mad at him but since he wasn’t in his pokéball he ruled that out.

Servine curled up at the side of the campfire like he usually did. Hilda averted her gaze again. Even looking at him as he doze off to sleep at night sent shivers down her spine. Her heart panged at the thought of them not cuddling together every night. She even craved for the taste of his cum. Still she couldn’t do either of those, not since N whispered into her ear. His words had scared her. Actually she didn’t know what to call this new feeling, but fear seemed like the closest emotion to what she was experiencing. She could hide it while she was training Servine or any of her other Pokémon, but she couldn’t keep the façade up while they didn’t have anything else to do to distract her. The longer she thought about it the more she realized that she had felt the same way. However, she didn’t want to kill what bond they have now.

Without a word she crawled into her sleeping bag. They couldn’t be a cohesive team if they can’t work this out. Even two weeks later N’s words preoccupied her mind while she drifted off to sleep.

Shrill crackling of plastic interrupted her sleep. Hilda planned on ignoring it. It was probably Servine doing whatever. Within seconds she couldn’t bear it any longer. “What are you do—“ she began to yell at Servine, but it wasn’t Servine she saw rummaging through her bag—it was a Liepard. The Liepard didn’t even glance at the sudden noisy outburst and kept on foraging. Forgetting that she had a full team she decided to take things into her own hands and tugged the bag off its head. “That’s my food!”

Liepard’s whiskers curled up high as it snarled. It was crouched down low, threatened by nightgown-wearing teen. Fear gripped her throat. Now she realized how much of a bad idea that was. Liepard lunged its claws at her as she simultaneously hopped backward. Luckily the garment got cut in the middle, exposing her belly. As she tried to run away she tripped on a rock and fell down. The attacker bit her bare heel, making Hilda scream in pain.

Out of the blue a flurry of leaves struck the Cruel Pokémon. The purple feline landed right on its feet and hissed at Hilda’s small knight in scaly armor. Servine got in between his master and the assailant. Liepard’s front claws glowed and elongated and it lunged at Servine. Coolly Servine dodged and his tail glowed and returned the attack. Again Liepard tried the same attack, but Servine dodged and returned another Leaf Blade.

Hilda watched the battle as it ensued. Even after almost completely ignoring him he would defend for his master faithfully. “Beat his ass, Servine!” she cheered.

Then Servine froze and glowed almost as bright as the sun. With amazement she saw the lustrous form shift and grow bigger. As soon as it started the light dissipated into shimmering glitter, and a tall and mighty Serperior stood where her Servine was.

With a renewed vigor Servine sent another Leaf Tornado, knocking Liepard several feet away from them. Liepard hissed at him one last time before bounding back into the tall grass.

Serperior watched the coward flee, catching his breath. He thought about giving chase until he felt something touch his left side. Before he could react Hilda had wrapped her arms around him, trying her best to stifle her tears. “I was so scared,” she sobbed. Serperior bent his head down and licked away her tears. The attention drew their eyes together, and before either of them knew it they were sharing a deep intimate kiss.

As the world around them drowned out Hilda realized that N was right about what Servine had told him—she was her mate.


End file.
